


Who's the Alpha now?

by melastilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Implied Relationships, M/M, Post Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melastilinski/pseuds/melastilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Say whatever you want but having Peter as pack was worse than being a lone-wolf. Absolutely. Or not. Whatever.<br/>Stiles was an Alpha for… —How long now? Two or three years? And, god, if anyone would have told him that one day he would be Peter’s, yes, Peter Hale’s Alpha, he would have laughed his ass off..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's the Alpha now?

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! So this is my little-something for the requested Alpha!Stiles and Beta!Peter I had in my askbox on Tumblr and I kinda like how it ended out?
> 
> I don't want to say something to how Stiles happened to get the bite and kill an Alpha (Or turn into an Alpha) seeing how I want you guys to have your own 'perfect' way to explain it and I doubt you'd like mine.
> 
> This is set three years after the Alpha Pack came to Beacon Hills.  
> Stiles left Beacon Hills to go to the college and Peter decided to follow him. (What's not really said is that one of the many reasons Stiles had to leave Beacon Hills was because he couldn't stay. Beacon Hills was too small for two -- Well, technically three -- Alphas.)

Say whatever you want but having Peter as pack was worse than being a lone-wolf. _Absolutely_. ~~Or not. Whatever.~~  
Stiles was an Alpha for… _—How long now? Two or three years?—_ And, god, if anyone would have told him that one day he would be Peter’s, yes, Peter Hale’s Alpha, he would have laughed his ass off...  
 **The** Peter Hale who had wanted him as his Beta. Irony.  
Stiles had insisted on going to the college, especially because he didn’t want his life to be ruled by the little animal inside of him and it had been a huge surprise when Peter turned his back on Derek and left together with Stiles.  
It had been difficult to fight the urge to turn anyone and get a real pack, but he’d been together with his friends back then. Now…?  
Now he had Peter and a bunch of freaking readers resting on the desk in his small-as-shit-room.  
“I can hear you pitying yourself, Stiles. _Stop_.” The Alpha looked up and glanced over to his Beta — It didn’t feel weird to think about Peter as exactly that: His annoying as hell Beta who fucked like a _real_ animal.  
“Can’t you just shut up for ten minutes? Ten. ‘m not asking for more. Just focus on the stupid food…”  
After a deep sigh, Stiles stood up and walked over to Peter since there was no way he could have focused on anything but either his past or Peter being a smug bastard in the kitchen and distracting him.  
It wasn’t healthy, Stiles would never deny that, but he felt welcomed and home with his ‘Pack’ by his side.

“Did you talk to Derek…?” Stiles asked after a moment, leaning against the island from where he was watching Peter stir whatever it was that he was cocking. Peter shook his head.  
“You should call him. After all you are all he’s got left, though, I’m pretty sure he’s thanking all gods for you leaving Beacon Hills with me.”

—————————-

They were sitting on the couch, eStiles’ legs swung over Peter’s lap while he was stuffing Popcorn in his mouth and Peter was massaging his lower leg.  
It was casual, and so domestic that it never failed on making Stiles feel like he was going to throw up from it. “The full moon is coming.” Stiles pointed out and Peter nodded, pulling Stiles just a little bit closr and trying to steal some of the young male’s popcorn.  
Truth be told, at some days Peter truly did miss the ball of Sunshine Stiles had _pretended_ to be years ago.  
He was different now.  
But on the other hand it helped with that little noise in Peter's head that told him touching a twenty year-old the way he was touching Stiles is wrong.  
It had been wrong three years ago and it still was, but hey, don’t get this wrong. Peter had always enjoyed doing all those wrong things to Stiles.  
The fact that Stiles let Peter take control 80% of the time during their adventure-time on the bed — Or any other surfaces, really — was just a little bit better than breaking and fucking that teenager boy up.

———————

“F-fucking shut up…” Stiles gasped against the Beta’s lips while he tried his best not to freaking growl or grow his fangs. — There was no need to "Alpha-Out" on Peter just yet.  
He was sitting on the Bed, Peter on his lap, grinding his freaking ass against Stiles’ hard cock while Stiles big hands were rubbing against his thigh.  
“Wasn’t it you who wanted to talk about Derek earlier?” Peter whispered teasingly, tongue sliding over the Alpha’s lips before he chuckled. In moments like this Stiles remembered how much of a nut job Peter really was but he couldn’t feel bothered with it.  
“Don’t.” Stiles warned him, eyes suddenly flashing red when he pulled his head away just that little bit to look down at the Beta who was watching him with golden eyes and an insane smirk on his features.  
“Why?”, Peter asked, “Still not over your _**little teenager crush**_ on my nephew?”  
Sometimes Stiles wondered whether Peter was jealous and that’s why he brought this up, or if he simply enjoyed to torture Stiles like that.  
Their past... _Beacon Hills_. Stiles knew he wouldn’t be able to go back as long as Derek was there.  
Hale territory.  
“Are you going to fuck me now or talk about Derek?” Stiles finally shoot back,his eyes still a dark shade of red before he tilted Peter’s head back with as much force as it took —little fucker never stopped fighting Stiles back whenever Stiles wanted him to obey or submit in situations like that — before he nuzzled against Peter’s neck and placed soft kisses onto his skin before tearing the flesh with his fangs just enough to break the skin and taste some blood.  
“Never forget who your Alpha is.” Stiles warned Peter and the noise Peter made…  
 _Nut-Job._

———————

If Stiles had been thinking about Derek fucking him that night, then he’d never admit it, and Peter wouldn’t ask. ~~He wouldn’t need to~~. And that’s why he’d make Stiles beg — or more like yell and order Peter to finally stop teasing him and fuck him properly.  
The Sex is awesome.  
Crazy Sex is the **best** Sex you can have.  
People who talk about sex not mattering as long as it’s not with ‘the one’ have no freaking clue.  
And…Why the hell should Sex have to matter? Isn’t the main reason why you have sex to feel pleasure?

——————-

“I’m sorry for telling you to call him.” Stiles muffled in the middle of the night.  
He couldn’t sleep, and neither could Peter, but both of them had pretended to be asleep for the sake of the other one while secretly listening to each other’s breathe and heartbeats.  
Peter’s heart missed a beat and the Beta laughed.  
“Of course you are, _my Alpha_.” He hummed before wrapping his arms around the body of the smaller one.  
Stiles had gained a few muscles —The things a werewolf-bite could do to you — but he was still ‘smal’ and in moments like this Peter could at least silently pretend that he had power over Stiles and that he was the Alpha to Stiles' submitting, little Beta-Bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> You can come and visit me on Tumblr or reblog this drable from there if you want to!  
> Find me [Here](http://idontwannaberobin.tumblr.com/post/48626278261/)


End file.
